<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanderlust by ArcadianRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008800">Wanderlust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianRose/pseuds/ArcadianRose'>ArcadianRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Sappy, Sky Pirate, just in case, nsfw???, self indulgent bullshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianRose/pseuds/ArcadianRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His voice was a dulcet cadence caressing her ear,”Let me speak to you of wandering.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leofard Myste/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanderlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lilasette Ordallia is my character in FFXIV.</p><p>First time posting here! Hopefully y’all enjoy some spice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Had I not known you better, lass, I would have assumed you cheated,” he heartily chuckled as he gulped down the last of his wine. Watching the remaining burgundy droplets swirl around in his glass as he moved it around in his hand, he turned his attention back to his companion, tapping his long index finger on her winning hand to stir her attention.“Seems my luck has run out as has my drink, fancy another bottle?”</p><p>Lilas gave a curt nod as she began to shuffle the cards again. She smiled when the scent of papery leather from the deck began it’s fluttering tempo into her nose. Hours had passed without any notice to time as they continued dealing out each card. The painted amber hues of the sun long having disappeared to give way to night’s oil slick puddles stretching across the canvassed sky.</p><p>She watched him as he rose upwards, his tanned lithe body following suit. <em>Oh- the way his short ebony hair fell out of place when he leaned over to take her empty glass and that subtle smirk he cast at her acknowledging he caught her staring.</em> Yet, she didn’t avert her pale-colored eyes, instead opting to accept this unspoken invitation to a different sort of game they had both started to design within their minds.</p><p>When he steadily began to retreat with her glass, Lilas’s slender fingertips quickly extended to graze against the sensitive spot on the backside of his rough hand. Leofard’s vision moved from the object he gently held to the her delicate touch, then back to her eyes.</p><p>“Playing a wicked game here, Ordallia,” A dusty pink kissed the apples of his cheeks as he made known his observations of her cleverly planned movements.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>How fucking cute.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Her crimson lips formed into a loose smirk, letting out the most elegant of tiny sighs. The tone of her voice, playful, feigning ignorance towards what he was suggesting.  “One I’m determined to win! Hurry and refill our glasses so I may continue to beat your arse.” </p><p>Months now had they escaped to enjoy each other’s company in his room at the Parrock filled of timeless treasures and torn maps. Laughing until dawn over shared lipstick stained wine bottles and flirtatious glances, they waited with each millimeter of breath exhausted from their wound lungs of wanted desires for the answer to the question of who would give in first to reach its full crescendo. </p><p>Leofard set their refilled drinks on the table and settled back into his chair, but as he was about to retort her earlier comment with a snarky response, his words nestled quickly into his vocal chords without uttering a noise when he rose his silvery eyes to meet hers. There were too many details to take in as he tried to calm himself.  A card carelessly dangled from her fingertips as she tucked the corner of her bottom lip gently between her teeth. Her eyes peered at him underneath spider webbed lashes crafted of the finest silken threads of dainty arachnids, daring him to make a move.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> He was in trouble.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Experienced as he was in the enticement of maids from his youth, none had quite excited him as much as Lilas. Far removed from his days of getting in a quick lay from port to port he craved companionship, conversation, seduction, and above all else, he craved <em><strong>her</strong></em>. His charming demeanor and handsome face were more than enough to catch even the most meandering thoughts of Eorzea’s finest beauties, yet her, she never flinched. Never bared herself to him completely. He wondered at what point did he want to see all of her; down to the whispered sins she wished to commit with her honeyed voice close to his ear. At which moment did he begin to become consumed with her floral scent she applied with ease to her pulse points, longing to trade places with it so he would instead be the one settling into her warm skin. </p><p>Leaning back in his chair, he nonchalantly rested his limbs to take a few moments to contemplate his turn. He was at a standstill with his thoughts. Despite knowing both of their intentions, he pondered briefly if he should  decide to come up with an excuse to end the night early. <em>Why was he so hesitant with her?</em> He shook his head, ridding himself of the shade of doubt hidden behind his eyes.</p><p>“You know,” Lilas purred, deciding to break the silence, she placed her cards face down on the table not breaking her glare away from his. “I wasn’t completely sure until this very moment, but now I am certain.” She rested her chin on a balled up fist as she casually leaned forward, revealing the start of an ivory skin path that led down into the valley of her breasts. </p><p>He scratched at his right cheek in bewilderment as to which words should be laid before her as a gift of the rarest pearls thrown at a goddess’s feet. Ah, but when he finally knew the exact expressions he would deliver, it would continue the harmonious melody of lyrics as if they had been excitedly written on the back of coffee stained napkins.</p><p>“Forgive me, but I’m not quite following,” he replied dashing her an inviting smile. Speaking again in a low graveled pitch, he continued,“Unless you would prefer to show and not tell.” A suggestion full of mirthful confidence that surprised even him. </p><p>Time slowed down. She gave no verbal reply, instead choosing physical actions to express her thoughts. Leofard watched her closely. Twice she blinked at him, softening her features. Then she stood up, ashen black locks moving with her as a calm stream, and moved towards him with hips wide. He longed to curve his hands around them with each sultry step she took. She knew what she was doing. Dragging her finger along the edge of the table as she walked, he noticed the polish painted upon it. A contrast of red against the cool tone of her skin nearly elicited a sinful noise from his throat thinking about her running her nails down the length of his broad shoulders.</p><p>Lilas reached her destination, yet instead of pausing at his side, she maneuvered her body between the table and his person. “Your move,” she instructed relaxing her opulent lips.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>That absolute minx.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Calloused hands reached out to rest on either side of her thighs and he gently guided her forward to sit in his lap. Her body was supple, allowing him to scoot her closer to his chest. Her coquettish expression unchanging as he rested a hand on the small of her back rubbing the velvety flesh under her shirt. </p><p>All of this friction, this <em>warmth</em>, that designed a passage for them to meet at, still it didn’t seem to break down those untouchable walls she kept. Delicately, he cupped his hand against her jaw. He searched her muted eyes for a reaction, a hint of rubble chipping off from the stone around her heart. His muse bade him nothing. </p><p>A furrowed brow delighted Lilas while she continued to wait for him to end his move. Sure, she had been curious about the charming sky pirate for some time, but a true intimate moment derived out of emotions than only sexual interludes is one she longed for above all else. And he, this man she had met in a most fortuitous way, she knew had the circumspection to figure out all the clues.</p><p>Eyes of lavender clear skies saw it before he spoke. The corners of his lips smirked sinfully. His forehead smoothed out when his eyes bespoke of not only his lust for her, but his genuine care of more than a colleague and that of a woman. She knew he had formulated all the pieces together. With graceful tact, he took her hands into his and pressed his full lips softly against her wrists as a scorned man worshipping the very object he held precious in his life.</p><p>His voice was a dulcet cadence caressing her ear,”Let me speak to you of wandering.”</p><p>There was sentence as raw to her as the one uttered so meticulously from his sun kissed throat. For all her beauty, strength, and will he had become infatuated with, it didn’t compare to the radiant decadence of the blush prickling at her cheeks or the incredulous look that suddenly morphed on her face. Bit by bit her gift of trust that had been dwindling at its root, desperately needing nourishment, started to spread out wrapping its tendrils around each portion of air that left his body.</p><p>Her nod secured her fate. Leofard laid her hands in her lap and slid his fingertips up to her neck, nudging it to the side as his lips reached the pulse point below her ear. Each kiss followed by the tip of his tongue tasting her;  ending with words whispered near her ear about the places he wanted to touch her. He spoke of dragging his fingers down her sides, her creamy breasts, her stomach, but when his voice reached an octave lower and he explained about the wandering path between her thighs he wished to travel, she gasped his name. Moments later, he halted to give a passing glance at the vulnerable creature he held, his lips swollen and lush,”Your move.”</p><p>Lustful half-lidded eyes fluttered open and shut at his encouragement. Guiding his reposed hand to the knitted bow sitting attentively at the nape of her neck, she navigated his deft fingers to untie her camisette. Dalliances with old flames being a past familiarity they both shared became moot as his breath hitched at the sight of her revealed nakedness in front of his face. Her petaled lips captured his, drawing out a heady moan. When she breathed his name again into his ear as his teeth nibbled lightly at her neck, enticing another singing sigh, they understood the language they had both been wordlessly administering was love. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>